hbtfandomcom-20200214-history
Aspen
Aspen is an OC belonging to Lock-of-Hyrule. She was entered into the HBT. Details Name: Aspen Age: 31 (at the time of the first HBT). Birthdate: 13th October Gender: Female. Eye Colour: Amber. Hair Colour: Black. Race: Hylian. Height: 5'4" Weight: 143 Ibs Style: Long-Range, Casting. Items: Aspen posses' the following items; *Staff *Chu-Jelly Potion's *Ruppees *Pouch of dried-meats Attributes Personality: Aspen is a very manipulative and immoral person by society's standards, but to her it's just tricks to surviving. Immersing herself into the world of men is something she's worked all her life at learning, and to an outside mind in a world where greed and self satisfaction take precedence, she has developed a hatred and distrust toward people in general. She would rather they leave her alone, but when they wander into "her" swamp or she encounters them on her brief visits to nearby towns, she enjoys toying with their emotions and wallets. She can come off as a bit promiscuous, flirtatious, intimidating, and a right bitch. She's rather good at acting just about any part, however, but any innocence that one may see in her is just a ruse. Workplace: Aspen works as an Apothecary. Likes: Toying with the emotions (and wallet's) of men, setting swamp-gas on fire and her free-style lifestyle. Dislikes: Other people in general. Fears: N/A Strengths: Aspen's strengths are; *She was trained from a very young age to make potions, poisons, salves, and the like. *She, like any person who can wield magic, had a talent for the arcane magics. Weakness': Aspen's Weakness' are; *N/A Abilities: Aspen's abilities are: *Manipulating Swamp-gases. *She, like any person who can wield magic, had a talent for the arcane magics, though her preference was in fire and air elemental magic specifically. *She was trained from a very young age to make potions, poisons, salves, and the like. *What she gained via heredity from her mother, however, is the power to shapeshift. She can transform into a raven in order to scout areas and go about unnoticed in any general populated area, or just move more swiftly than human legs can run. History Aspen grew up an only child, alone with her mother. As many witches seem to do, they avoid the public eye and aren't seen as positive and successful members of society. She was trained from a very young age to make potions, poisons, salves, and the like. She, like any person who can wield magic, had a talent for the arcane magics, though her preference was in fire and air elemental magic specifically. It may have been that she was specifically wired to that sort, but manipulating the swamp gases and sending them alight was rather fascinating as a child. The combination could be used quite lethally. What she gained via heredity from her mother, however, is the power to shapeshift. She can transform into a raven in order to scout areas and go about unnoticed in any general populated area, or just move more swiftly than human legs can run. After she grew into adulthood and her aged mother passed away, she began to explore the surrounding lands more openly. She had never had a taste for people, but she was often curious about the world that her mother claimed she was protecting her from. She enjoys her free lifestyle and though she doesn't carry the social norms or morals of everyday society, she has learned much about how people act and react and uses it to her advantage. When dark forces began to rise again and threaten her home and way of life, she took to the tournament to be sure that this nuisance would not interfere with her affairs. Plus, she's very curious as to how the Royal family of Hyrule plans to handle all this, as nobles tend to be rather incompetent. Relationships N/A Trivia *More information can be found here. Category:Witch Category:Fighter Category:Character Category:Hylian